Typically, polymeric compounds are useful in synthesizing polymeric fuels and/or binders. The manufacturing process often includes the use of organic solvents such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,312, herein incorporated by reference. From an environmental standpoint, the use of organic solvents complicates the ecological impact of the waste stream. Furthermore, the organic polymer work-up procedure is relatively long and complicated. The polymer is generally precipitated by draining the organic solvent into water. Accordingly, due to environmental considerations, the organic procedure requires that the solvent be distilled from the mixture thereby requiring higher energy and higher temperatures. Alternatively, the solvent may be disposed of mixed with the water. This alternative however is costly given that the whole slurry is considered waste. As such, known methods of manufacturing the polymers used to synthesize the fuels and/or binders might be improved upon by providing a water-based synthesis. A water-based process of manufacturing the polymers would thereby provide a safer synthesis by reducing the volatile organic compounds liberated during the synthesis, and would also reduce the environmental impact of the waste from the synthesis given the absence or reduction of organic solvents in the synthesis.